L's Legacy
by XxVongola-DetectivexX
Summary: Alpha and Omega. Beginning and End. A and Z. The battle between the last of Wammy House's first generation has started. Meanwhile a dark organization works from the shadows during the battle, and a young detective could be the answer Able and Near are looking for to take them down. Sequel to Death Note: A New Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**_**Prologue**_**

"You sure you're ready to head back to Japan Near?"

"For the last time Able, yes. I am ready to go back."

The two stand in front of two tomb stones in a graveyard owned by Wammy House.

_Beyond Birthday_

_19XX-2007_

_Clarice Lawliet_

_19XX-2014_

After the death of Clair, or Capable if you wish, Able was adamant that Beyonds grave be moved to Wammy House's graveyard, reserved for the members and children of Wammy house.

He also demanded that Clair be buried next to him, and given L's last name, since no one knew her real last name. Except maybe Beyond.

Despite Rogers argument against the whole thing, eventually it was Near who was the tie breaker, telling Roger that even though Beyond and Capable may have lost their way, they were still children of Wammy House and deserved to be buried with the others.

Roger finally, though quite begrudgingly, gave in to Near and Able's demands and had Clair and Beyond buried together in the graveyard.

"Don't get snippy with me half-pint," Able said, flicking Near in the forehead, "You just got out of the hospital after all."

"While I'm glad that you're getting back to your old self Able, there isn't a lot of time to just sit around here," Near rubbed the spot Able flicked, "Not when-"

"Not when there is a case a foot," Able turned on his heel and began walking away, "Very well then, come along Watson."

Able could swear he felt Near glaring at the back of his head.

"I guess while I'm there," Able took out his cell phone and started punching in a number, "I might as well do some sightseeing."

* * *

"And so with this trick, it become obvious that the murderer was YOU Mr. Himigawa" Sera pointed at the young man.

…

"Wow Sera, you were great in there," Ran said as she walked down the street beside Sera.

"Oh shucks, it was nothing thanks to Conan here," she patted the young boys head when she said it, "he's a pretty sharp kid you know, being able to figure out the murderers trick and all," she gave him a sly wink.

"O-oh that," Conan stuttered nervously, "I saw something similar to that on a detective show recently and it just kind of reminded me of it is all."

The truth of the matter is that Conan is an exceptionally smart boy.

Or rather an exceptionally smart teenager.

Elementary student Conan Edogawa is actually high school student Shinchi Kudo, a famous high school detective.

But when he saw a shady deal at an amusement park go down, he was drugged and left for dead.

However the drug had an unsuspected side effect.

Instead of killing Shinchi, it shrank him back into his younger self.

And now with the body of a child but the mind of an adult, he has been looking for the people that did this to him, known only as the Black Organization, and a way to get his real body back.

Little did he suspect that he was going to come closer to the BO than he thought possible at this point.

_Ring Ring_

"Oh Sera, your phone is going off," Conan pointed out, happy for the distraction.

Sera flipped open her phone.

"Hello? Oh hey it's you!"

And it's going to happen sooner than he thinks.

··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§····§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··

And it's finally here folks, the next part of the Legacy Collection, and Detective Conan is getting in on the action.

Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review If you like the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

_****Words of Wisdom****_

The flight back to Japan was a quiet one, though that could be because Near pulled a few strings to get first class reserved solely for himself and Able.

Though Able had to do make the preparations for flight himself, since Near had never done them before.

Roger, who normally made all the travel arrangements for Near, was staying behind at the Wammy House orphanage, to give the others there a sense or normalcy after the incident with Capable.

"I'm just saying Near, it might not be a bad idea to figure out how to some of this stuff," Able chatted away to Near who seemed to be more focused on his computer than Able, "I mean you never know when you're gonna be in a situation where you have to do it yourself."

"I'll have to keep that from happening to myself then," Near said as he continued typing away at his laptop, "besides, I don't really like flying anywhere alone."

This earned him an eye roll from Able.

"And also, why are we looking for him in Japan? He could be anywhere you know," Near asked, finally looking up from his computer.

Able put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well it's like this, Capable's goal was to draw me out of hiding, but she could have done that from anywhere in the world. Because if she sent the same message then you would have obviously done the same thing in the original scenario, just in a different country. But since she started the game in Japan, then the others she mentioned must also be there, because they would want to keep close tabs on her and make sure she moved according to their plan."

"Yes the 'others'," Near went back to working on his computer, "You still haven't told me about the other trio she mentioned."

"Well for us in the first generation, Beyond, Capable, Me, Coil, Danuve, and the rest, every one knew about the two trios, the first being of course Beyond, Capable, and myself, but it makes sense that no one really knows about the other one," Able kicked out his feet and rested his hands behind his head, "they left well before the whole ordeal with me, and took must everything referencing them when they did. As I recall, it created quite the uproar amongst us, especially Roger and Watari, and even L couldn't find much of anything on them, and decided to give up looking because he got bored with it since there was no ransom, no murder, nothing he deemed important really."

_And look where that got us, _Able thought grimly, _if I believed in karma, this would probably be it kicking in. Making me clean up one of L's mistakes after he dealt with cleaning up one of mine._

"So who were they?" Near asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Well the first Trio had the first three of the first generation letters, so obviously the other trio contained the last trio," Able said in a matter-of-fact tone, "X, Y, and Z. That's kind of why everyone in the first generation viewed us as rivals. Especially Me and Z, everyone viewed us in a mortal enemies kind of way cause of the who 'first letter against the last letter' deal."

"And you think that the three of them used Capable to get to you?" Near asked, shutting his laptop finally.

"Get to us actually, and yes, I do," Able said as he sat back up, "in fact I would probably say they intend to go after everyone associated with Wammy House."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well if capable didn't know anything about them, there wouldn't have been a reason to mention them when we were on the roof. And if she was after me alone, there wouldn't have been a reason to attack you, roger, or go back to the orphanage. Kidnap you probably, but not beat you the way she did, If she didn't intend to kill you. So chances are, she was probably supposed to kill the both of us, and maybe even the other kids," Able shifted his eyes, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor of the plane, "And the only reason we're still alive, is because she couldn't let go of the past anymore than I could. All the fun we all had, the bonds we formed. She just couldn't bring herself to let all of that go."

Near just stayed silent, looking at his predecessor.

"Until the very end she believed that nothing she did was by choice. That everything she did was simply copying. That she would never be anything but a copy. But she was wrong. She made a choice that day. She chose to let us live. And to tell us about the others."

_You weren't his 'Copy'. You were Capable._

"_All passengers please return to your seats and put on your seat belts, the plane will be landing shortly." _

"So who is this girl who is supposed to be meeting us when we land?" Near asked, apparently finding his voice again.

"She's a detective, she helped me solve that murder case at the dinner my first night here," Able said, recalling the events of that night.

"Helped you?"

"Well I COULD have done it one my own, it just went by a LITTLE faster thanks to her," Able said, with mocking pout.

"And?"

"...And she's really cute too," Able said bluntly.

"So you know nothing about this 'Sera' person and you still trust her enough to get involved in this?" Disapproval showed clearly on Near's face.

"Who said anything about involving her, I am just taking her up on her offer to go sightseeing," Able chuckled.

"I still fail to see the point in wasting time with this endeavor," Near said, twisting a lock of his snow white hair around his finger.

"You'll understand when you're older Near. Sometimes a guy just needs to be taking around town with a lovely young lady," Able nodded sagely when he said this.

Near simply stared at him.

"Look Near it's like this," Able sighed, "Even though X, Y, and Z may very well be in Japan, between the three of them and C, it's not likely that there is any evidence left behind for us to follow. We're playing this game by their rules, and until they decide to start the next match, there isn't much we can do against them."

"So you're just going to be wasting time then." Near said coldly.

"Time is not wasted, so long as you're with a cute girl. No matter the activity," Able gave another sagely nod, as though his philosophy was one Near should aspire to learn.

"How boring," Near sighed

"You have much to learn young grasshopper," Able told him as the plan landed with a few bumps on the runway.

_The chess board is set, now we just have to wait for their opening move._

··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§····§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**O**__**pening Move**_

"So your new boyfriend finally decided to come back, eh?" Sonoko teased Sera when they got to the airport.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sera shouted, but got quiet when everyone started staring, "He's just a fellow detective in arms is all!"

"Oh yeah," Sonoko kept on, "Is that why you decided to ask him on a date when you first met?"

Sera rolled up a sleeve, ready to strangle Sonoko when Ran stepped in.

"S-Sonoko, maybe you shouldn't tease Sera about this so much," she said as she tried to lower the tension.

"Hey Sera," Conan tugged at her pants leg to get her attention, "this is the same guy from the restaurant a few weeks ago right? The one who helped with the murder case?"

"Yeah, that's right," she told him, "why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious is all."

_Other than the fact that he strikes my as a weirdo is all, _Conan thought to himself.

"Hey! Sera!" A voice yelled out from down the hall.

The group turned to see Able and Near coming down the hall to meet them.

"Hey Ryuzaki," Sera waved at him.

Able noticed Near staring up at him.

"...It's the first thing that came into mind."

He kept staring.

"...Shut up."

"Huh?" Sera noticed Near when he and Able joined the group, "whose your little friend here Ryuzaki?"

"Oh, this is my little brother," Able told her. It was close enough to the truth anyways.

"Nice to meet you," Sera held her hand out to Near's "what's your na-"

"ABLE LOOK OUT!" Near shouted and pulled him down.

A gun shot rang out, and people started screaming.

Sera ducked down, and Ran laid on top of Conan, covering him.

"Able!" the gunman started shouting, "You just said Able! Get out here now!"

"What's going on? Who is this guy?" Sera asked.

"I'll explain everything when we take care of this, but first we have to-"

Another gun shot rang out, and the gunman grabbed a girl who was cowering on the floor.

"I SAID GET OUT HERE ABLE! GET OUT HERE OR THE GIRL DIES!" he screamed, the gun pointed at her head.

Able went to raise up, when Near tugged his sleeve and shook his head.

"I have to Near," Able looked up at the gunman, "It's my move now."

Able stood up, arms raised, and stared down the gunman.

"Alright, here I am. Right here. Now let the girl go," Able told him.

"Sorry kid," The gunman shot the hostage in the head, killing her instantly, "those weren't the rules I was given."

"She didn't need to die!" Able shouted.

"Yes, she did," The gunman smiled ear to ear and started to laugh, "because that's exactly the thing you hate. Senseless death, right?"

The gunman pulled out a switch from his jacket and held it in the air.

"And it's my job to piss you off", he said as he shot another hostage, "And also to show you this."

He pushed the button on the remote, and all the monitors flicked to a white screen, with a crimson red 'Z' plastered on it.

"_Hello Able," _an electronic voice came through the speakers,_ "Did you enjoy your flight? And what about the show? I'm sure you weren't expecting something this spectacular am I right?"_

"Z, you bastard," Able gritted his teeth in anger. He know Z would do something crazy to get his attention. He knew it would be something dangerous, but this? Able underestimated just how insane Z really is.

"_Well I just wanted to let you know that I'll be in touch with you VERY soon Able, I do so wish to make up for not meeting you in person, but I am such a busy person, I'm having to clean up after a rather rude house guest. You may know him actually. Does the name Coil ring a bell? Oh what I sight he had to endure, especially after the mess Danurve left me with, but just adding to it? Such a lack of manners the two of them had," _Z let out a hysteric cackle at the last part before the screens all cut out.

_Coil? Danurve? _Able thought to himself, _What is he talking about? What did he do to them?_

Before Able had time to think any further the gunman opened his jacket and showed a bomb with the timer just seconds away from ending. The gunman broke into hysterics just like Z. Laughing like a madman, certain of his demise and choosing to embrace it.

"No," Able stared, "NO!"

"Get down!" he heard a voice before someone knocked him to the ground.

The bomb went off.

··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··

"And that's when we heard the bomb go off," Ran finished giving her testimony to the detective.

She looked over to see Able and Near sitting on the curb, getting patched up by some EMT's.

"You guys should be alright, just some scratches from debris. You two are very lucky," he told them before going to treat the next person.

"Lucky? How the fuck is this lucky?" Able balled his fists.

"Able."

He looked up and Sera was standing over him.

"Why was that man calling you Able? Who was he? Who are you?"

Able looked at Sera in her eyes. He thought about asking her for help, he could tell how smart she was ever since they first met. But he wasn't going to anymore. Not after what just happened. Not after seeing first hand what he's up against.

"I'm sorry I involved you like that," Able stood up, "it won't happen again. Let's go Near."

Able turned to walk away but Sera grabbed his wrist and made him face her.

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed at him, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED IN THERE!"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY NAME," he shouted back, "I don't know who he is, but I know who gave the orders. And all of It happened because of me," he told her, his voice was low now, but the anger was still there, "all those people screaming, the bomb...the screams stopping...it was all because of me."

He yanked his arm free of Sera's grip.

"All those people. Every. Single. One. Because of me. I'm a detective Sera. And the man who had this done was a psycho path. And I'm going to stop him."

"Well so am I," Sera said, he voice firm, "All those people-"

"Were killed by a mad man, with some insane point to prove. And he'll kill you too just because it would help him screw with me." Able told her.

As the two argued, Near noticed Conan behind one of the ambulances, observing the conversation.

_That's the boy Able mentioned. Conan Edogawa. He was right, there is something...strange about him._

He turned is attention back to Able and Sera, and put his arm on Able's shoulder.

"Able, you said you trusted this woman right?" Near asked him.

"Of course I trust her! But that doesn't mean i'm going to-"

"You're not making her do anything right now, or even asking her," Near told him, "She's making the choice to help you on her own."

Able paused and collected his thoughts for a moment. He looked back and saw that Sera was still firm about helping catch Z. He reached in his pocket and handed her a card from it.

"Be at that address by noon tomorrow, or don't bother showing up. Then i'll tell you everything."

"You're damn right you will mister."

And with that, Near and Able left the scene, and Sera went back to check on Ran and Sonoko.

Meanwhile, Conan had also made a decision. He was going to follow Sera tomorrow.

··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··

"AHAHAHHhhehehahaehahahheahAHAHhehahHA" Z laughed and rolled on the floor with the news report on.

"_And no less than 40 people are confirmed dead from the blast, with another 20 confirmed injured, and the numbers continue to grow. Police have stated that they have no leads at the moment but are still questioning witnesses who survived the explosion. Also reports state that the airport cameras were all in disrepair at the time, with police suspecting it was done by the bomber."_

"AHAHAHEAHEHESHAHAHEAHH," z continued to laugh, "ONLY 40 PEOPLE!? WHAT A USELESS PAWN! AHAHAHEHAHEAHAH"

Z finally stopped his fit and rolled on his back and sighed.

"But I guess it made for one hell of an...explosive...opening. Eh Able? ha. Haaha. HahahahahaahahaahahHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA"

Z began to break into hysterics again at his own joke.

··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§····§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··


	4. Chapter 4

Monitors surrounded the room Able was in, all turned to various News reports about the airport bombing.

Scattered on the floor around him were various reports from different agencies as well, also about the incident.

Able's eyes darted from file to file as he listened to the reports. Searching for something the investigators missed. Or for something Z had left for him to find.

He knew Z was good, and the only way that Able was going to get close to him was if Z decided to let him find him.

The door creaked open and Able turned to see Near walking in.

"Any progress Able?" Near asked.

"Not a damn thing," Able said, tossing the files he had into the pile, "And there's not going to be any until Z wants to continue. Except maybe one thing."

"And that is?"

"Z mentioned Coil and Danuve in his message. If we can find out something about them, where they were seen last or what case they might have been working on, then we might find something connecting them to Z."

"That does sound like one option," Near told him.

"It's the only option," Able responded as he bit on his thumb. Just one of the many habits he picked up from L along the way.

A red light began blinking on a console in the room, and Near went over, punching a button that switched one of the monitors to the camera positioned near the front door to the hotel they were using as their cover.

"Able, she showed up."

"Of course she did," he sighed, "I knew she was stubborn from the day I met her, but wanting to go up against Z? She must have a death wish."

"We're going up against him," Near reminded him.

"That's different, and you know it."

There was silence in the room till Able composed himself.

"Well then, let's see our guest's up here," He said as he left the room with Near.

Able and Near left the room and took the elevator down to the lobby of the head quarters, meeting Sera and Conan there.

"Why'd you bring the kid," Able questioned them.

_Not that I wasn't expecting him though, _Able thought as he narrowed his eyes at Conan, _Just who are you, Conan Edogawa?_

"He followed me here," Sera told them, "He wants to help in the case too, and he's smart enough to do it."

"Sera, it's nothing to get upset about," Conan said, trying to calm her down.

"Conan," Near spoke up, "Can I speak with you over here for a moment?"

"E-eh? Um, Okay," Conan answered, and walked away with Near, leaving Able and Sera alone in the lobby.

"Wait," Sera protested, "Conan!"

"It's Fine," Able spoke up, "Near's probably just telling him a few things about the case to see if he's up for this."

_And probably trying to figure out a few things about him as well._

"Come on Able," Sera grumbled, "He was with us at the dinner, you know how smart he is and he can help with this case."

"I know he's smart, but this isn't some money grubbing girlfriend and her lover plotting a death. This is a lunatic whose willing to kill hundreds of people or more just to prove a point," Able told her, concern showing in his eyes.

Seeing Able now, the light shinning through the windows, Sera could see how tired he looked, compared to the two nights she'd seen him before. Sera looked at him, and the tension in her face slowly faded as she did, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Able," Sera spoke to him softly, "I'm going to work this case, no matter what, and something tells me Conan will too. But at least if we're working on it together, you can keep an eye on us. Right?"

"Fine," Able sighed, "We'll bring you in."

Sera smiled, and soon Able did too.

"You're such a pain, you know that Sera?"

* * *

"Who are you Conan?" Near asked the young boy.

Near had taken Conan and stepped around a corner, leaving them out of ear shot of Able and Sera.

"W-What do you mean," Conan stuttered as Near stared him down, "My name is Conan, i'm a friend of Sera's."

"That's who you are now anyways," Near continued to stare, playing with his hair as he spoke, "But I want to know who you are Conan Edogawa. You're not a normal child."

_Crap, how has he figured me out already? _Conan thought to himself.

"I'll convince Able to let you help with this case," Near told him, "but I should let you know now Conan, I'll find out the truth, and the only variable is rather you tell me now, or if I find it on my own."

With that, Near went to go back around the corner to the lobby, leaving Conan standing in shock with a choice on rather to give up his secret now, or roll the dice by letting Near investigate him.

_I can't just tell him who I am. Hell for all I know these two could be working for the organization. They seem well enough connected. Haibara would know for sure though, but can I risk exposing her to them?_

* * *

Everyone re-grouped in the Lobby, and Near and Able led Conan, who was keeping a wearily eye on Near, and Sera to the Elevator, taking them to the base of operations on the upper floor of the building.

Able opened the door to the room he was in earlier, the monitors still showing different news channels reports on the bombing, and the documents still littered the floor where he was looking for any clue he could find.

"What a messy room," Conan said, his fake childishness coming through.

"Don't move anything without permission," Able grumbled, "Just cause it looks messy to you doesn't mean it is too me."

Able was more of an Organized Chaos kind of person. Even if the room looked like a hurricane came in and threw all the papers around, Able knew where everything he wanted was, because he was the one who put it there.

Near went and sat amongst the files, beginning to search through them, while Able turned to Conan and Sera, ready to address them on the case at hand.

"All right you two, listen up. The man we're searching for is known only as Z."

"Z," Sera questioned, "That's all?"

"Z was an orphan at a place called Wammy House," Able continued, seemingly ignoring Sera's question, "He was one of the candidates there to take over for the detective known as L."

"L," This time it was Conan's turn, "I've heard rumors about him. Isn't he some world famous detective?"

"Yeah," Sera spoke up as well," I remember my older brother mentioning him once before. He's supposedly a genius and the worlds greatest detective, but he always acts through a proxy. No one knows who he really is."

"Was," Able interrupted the two of them, "L is dead."

"What?" Conan and Sera shouted in unison.

"L died during the Kira investigation. Near here is his successor."

"Though that was your title once upon a time," Near spoke, not looking away from his papers.

"N-no way," Sera stammered, looking at the two boys speaking so nonchalantly about the situation, "That legendary detective is dead, and this kid is what? His replacement? Something that you were too?"

"Pretty much," Able told her, "Though I don't really care for the world replacement. Every child at Wammy house was taking in because they had the potential to be L's successor. This includes Z as well."

Conan and Sera stood in the room, awe struck. Not only was the person they're up against an insane, psychopathic lunatic, but he was also in line to be the worlds greatest detective, and now they're up against him alongside two more people from that same world.

Sera and Conan shared a glance with each other before looking back at Able and Near who stared back, to emotion being expressed on either of their faces.

"So, after hearing all of this, after knowing you're up against someone who is in league with a legendary detective, do you still want to get involved?" Able asked them.

There was silence in the room for a few short minutes, minutes that seemed to drag on and on, before Conan and Sera looked to one another and nodded. They turned to face the two detectives, and with determination showing in their eyes they answered them.

"Yeah, we do."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's okay Ran," Conan spoke into his cell phone, "I'm with Sera and the others. B-because I wanted to ask if they wanted Uncle Kogoro to help with the case. N-no, that's fine, Sera promised to bring me back home, you don't have to come by."

Conan continued to talk to Ran, while Able, peering at him from over a document, and Sera looked on.

"What is she, his mother?" Able muttered as he looked on.

"When did I promise that?" Sera asked.

Able and Sera continued to watch as Conan kept making up excuses for why she didn't have to come pick him up and why he'll be late. Meanwhile, Near simply sat on his feet, knees to his chest, in another part of the room as he sifted through various documents.

"You know," he spoke up, "this would go by much faster if you three would actually help."

"Well, have you managed to get a hold of Roger yet?" Able asked.

"Yes, but he said he didn't have anything on Coil or Danuve working a case," Near replied.

"Which means whatever they were doing was being held close to the chest," Able said.

"Or maybe this Z guy was just yanking your chains," Sera grumbled.

"Doubtful," Able told her, his eyes focused back on the file in his hand, "Z wants us to find him, that way he can prove that he's better than us even when he's helping us. So telling us about Coil and Danuve wasn't a lie."

Able's tone said that there wasn't any room for argument, and Sera grunted as Conan made his way back to the group.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," Conan asked quizzically.

"Able here thinks that we should just roll over and wait for this Z person to jerk us around some more," Sera stuck her nose up.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Able raised his voice, "We have jack shit to go on besides coil and Danuve. And unless we can figure out what they were doing before he found them, we don't have any moves to make!"

"Then start playing by your own rules instead of his," Sera shouted back.

"And how exactly am i going to do that with no leads," Able asked.

The two continued shouting back and forth at each other, as Near and Conan looked on. Near twirled his hair, content to let things play out, at least for now. Conan on the other hand was trying his best to get them both to calm down.

"H-how do you know these people were even looking into anything Able," Conan asked timidly, "m-maybe this bad person was the one investigating?"

This caused Sera and Able to stop their shouting match, for now at least, and Able thought about what Conan had just said.

"Near, I know Roger said they weren't working any cases, but did he at least say where the last place they were was?" Able asked.

"Yeah," Near answered, grabbing a file off the floor and flipping through some pages before holding it up for able to grab, "He said they were in New York. Apparently they were on there way here, to Japan, but he doesn't know for what."

"Both of them in New York, and both of them coming here. Those two haven't worked this closely since they went up against L," Able said.

"And even then they still lost," Near spoke up.

"What are you two talking about," Sera finally chimed in, "Why did all of you keep going after this L character? I thought you said you were supposed to replace him."

"Everyone had different ways of trying to surpass him," Able answered her, "Coil and Danuve went against him in a detective contest, when they lost L got free reign to use their names whenever he was investigating something. Then there was Beyond, who went against him as a criminal, trying to create a case that L would never be able to solve."

"And what about you," Sera eyed him, "What was you're big plan to surpass him?"

"Didn't have one," He told her nonchalantly, "Didn't want to."

"W-what do you mean you didn't want to?" Sera asked.

"L was a one of a kind individual. Trying to replace him would be impossible. When he died that would be it, I wouldn't be L just by plastering it on a monitor. I was A, and I wanted to work with...my friends," Able paused on the last line, "I was never trying to replace him or surpass him. I was Me, not L."

"Only a select few know that L is really dead," Near finally spoke up, "As far as the rest of the world is concered, I am L now Ms. Masumi. I do hope you and Edogawa will keep that in mind after you leave here."

Conan and Sera smile nervously and nod their heads.

"Hey, something is going on on tv," Conan points to one of the monitors.

The other three look towards the monitor he points too, and see's a news report at the air port that was bombed, and an blood red 'Z' was plastered on a white background in the corner.

"Quick, turn it up," Sera shouted.

Near grabbed a remote and pointed it at the monitor, increasing the volume.

_"That's right sir, it seems the person responsible for the air port bombing last night has decided to broadcast a message. We are patching the feed through for the views now."_

With that, the entire screen became a giant white back ground, save the letter A spread across it.

_"Ah, hello there everyone. Having a pleasant day are we,"_ a distorted voice came through the speakers, _"Last nights event was a terrible tragedy. It pains me that such violence and blood shed was needed t-to..to draw out a certain individual w-who...AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA."_ The voice suddenly burst with laughter.

"You bastard," Able clenched his fist to the point that his knuckles became white.

He felt a hand hold his and he turned to see Sera standing next to him, staring at the monitors, her face in a scowl.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Z finally spoke again, _"I wasn't able to keep a straight face trying to say that. In fact I positively LOVED all the carnage. Ahehehe. Allow me to introduce myself to all of you, my name..."_

The screen darkened slowly before becoming quickly black, only for the logo to show back up...only this time the image was different.

On top of the cloister black A on the screen, another letter was on top of it. Messily scrawled across it.

_"is..."_

The color was blood red, drops scattered around the image like a crime scene. The letter...

_"Z. And I've come to Japan to play a little game. And all of you...have just become my new pawns. Ahaha. ahahaha. You are all going to help me figure out...L's Legacy."_

The screen cut back to the film crew at the air port as they recapped what just happened. Near, Able, Conan, and Sera stood in the room, staring at the monitor but not really listening, and Able clenched his fist even tighter. A few minutes pass in silence.

"Able," Near looked at his senior, "Do you know what he meant by "L's Legacy?"

Able finally managed to calm down and looked at Near.

"I don't. But my guess," Able turned to look back at the monitor, Z's image still plastered beside the news caster, "Is that Coil and Danuve were trying to figure it out. And that's why Z went after them...Damn you Z."


End file.
